The present disclosure generally relates to digital imaging systems, and particularly to a portable digital detector of such systems.
A number of radiological imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Such systems generally are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and impact a film or a digital detector. In medical diagnostic contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize internal tissues and diagnose patient ailments. In other contexts, parts, baggage, parcels, and other subjects may be imaged to assess their contents and for other purposes.
Increasingly, such X-ray systems use digital circuitry, such as solid-state detectors, for detecting the X-rays, which are attenuated, scattered or absorbed by the intervening structures of the subject. As will be appreciated, solid-state detectors may generate electrical signals indicative of the intensities of received X-rays. These signals, in turn, may be acquired and processed to reconstruct images of the subject of interest.
To provide greater versatility, some digital detectors are configured as portable devices, in contrast to others that are fixed at a particular location, such as in a table or a wall stand. In some applications, portable digital detectors may receive power and communicate data via a cable or tether that connects the portable digital detector to other components of an imaging system, such as a computer or image processor. While such a tethered arrangement may provide somewhat increased flexibility in the positioning of the detector, the tether may in some cases interfere with the desired positioning and operation of the detector. In other instances, wireless digital detectors may be used. While these wireless detectors may not require a tether for operating power or communication, wireless communication between such a detector and other components of an X-ray system may be negatively impacted by interference with other wireless devices, objects positioned between the detector and another component of the imaging system with which it is attempting to communicate, and by other factors.